The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×allwoodii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP15 VAL11’.
‘WP15 VAL11’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP15 VAL11’ was selected in 2011 for its double delicate light pink flowers with a fuchsia eye, ruffled petal edges, strong, sweet fragrance and glaucous blue-green foliage.
‘WP15 VAL11’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the controlled pollination of two prior selections of Dianthus. The male parent is Dianthus code name ‘MOW 02.09’ (unpatented and unreleased) and the female parent is Dianthus code name ‘VAL 05.15’ (unpatented and unreleased). The male parent and female parent had both grown within the inventor's stock of breeding lines.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP15 VAL11’ was first accomplished in 2011 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. ‘WP15 VAL11’ has been determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.